Some things,a collection of vids&songfics
by micheal dark
Summary: My collection of songfics and music vids based around Everworld. The first is
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:Hey everyone,this should be good. Okay,I do not own the song,it is owned by Darryl Worley. It's a David and Senna fic. If spelling and overuse of commas turns scarey,please email  
me,and give me pointers,I haven't typed up fics for months,so I'm REALLY REALLY rusty. Bare with me,Notepad and Words don't have spellcheck,and I have never read were it says that this site lets Rich   
Text documents on. So please be patient. This is the start of a fanfic and\or music video collection. Neat,huh? This is a music vid,fyi.  
  
I Miss My Friend  
  
David Levin walks into the picture,strolling along a moonlit beach,a sad,lonesome look on his face. The music begins to play,and in the moonlight David reaches out a hand,almost as if a blind man   
were to see himself in the mirror for the first time. A tear drips from his eyes.  
  
I miss the look  
Of surrender in your eyes  
The way your soft brown hair  
Would fall  
  
We see a vision of David and Senna,walking side by side together,talking useless nonsense about whatever. Senna gives a piping laugh in the vision,her smile one of her rare soft ones. David just smiles at  
her. We see another series of flashbacks between them,of all the good times they had. Of all the love they initially shared when they first met,them fighting side by side,them joking,them making love. David starts  
singing  
  
I miss the power  
Of your kiss when we made love  
Oh but baby most of all  
  
Prechorus  
I miss my friend  
  
Chorus  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say  
To make me laugh again  
Let the light back in  
I miss my friend  
  
Now,on the other side of the veil keeping Life from Death,we see Senna,a changed looking Senna. She looks soft,sorrowful,loving toward David,and well,like Death woke the shit out of her. Her gaze falls on her   
companion in life. Her own spirit tears would drip from her eyes,her own mouth moving the words out it would seem,as she herself has similiar flashbacks.   
  
I miss the colors  
That you brought into my life  
That golden smile  
Those blue-green eyes  
I miss your gentle voice  
In lonely times like now  
Saying "it'll be alright"  
  
Prechorus  
  
Senna reaches out for David's hand,when a strong hand holds her back. It's Hel. She shakes her head,half-warningly at Senna,that gesture telling her not to try to cross into the land of the Living again. Senna sighs.  
Her reformed heart aches to touch David. She trembles out of anger and frustration.  
  
Chorus  
  
Almost as if David could see her behind the invisible barrier he stares into her eyes,and she into his. They both sing to eachother.  
  
David:I miss those times  
I miss those nights  
  
Senna:I even miss our silly fights  
The making up  
  
David:The morning talks  
  
Senna:And those late afternon walks  
  
Both:prechorus&chorus  
  
Silently,David turns and walks away,the pain evident on his face. And Senna gets pulled away too,her anger evident. But they both knew tonight,they would be dreaming about eachother.  
  
Outro  
  
AN:Okay,my intial idea for this fic was a much longer fic,much more detailed,but I waited too long,and though the main idea stayed,the good stuff kinda slipped away. Don't worry,the next should   
be up to par. 


	2. My Sacrifice

Disclaimer:I don't own Everworld,you dipshits!   
  
Pairing:Christopher\Etain  
  
Song:My Sacrifice-Creed  
  
My Sacrifice  
  
We see Christopher walking through Merlinshire,clearly about a year or two older. He looks world weary and looks as if he's been beseiged and beaten up. It's clear he has fought many difficult enemies. But he strives on nonetheless. Suddenly he sees a face he hasn't seen in a while,and that face looks right into his eyes,huge smiles beaming across their lips.  
She seems big with child now,but she still waddles quickly to him,as the guitar entrance begins. Their eyes alight,they embrace. "Etain,"he whispers,and she looks at him and nods,nuzzling as close as she can to him.  
  
Hello my friend we meet again  
It's been a while where should begin?  
Feels like forever  
Within my heart heart are memories   
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
I remember  
  
Etain smiles at Christopher and starts talking to him as they start walking together. He laughs occasionally at some smart remarks,and we see flashbacks to when they had first met.  
  
When you are with me  
I'm free  
I'm careless  
I believe  
Above all the others  
We'll fly  
This brings tears  
To my eyes  
My Sacrifice  
  
Christopher stops,looking around,a nostalgic sigh escaping his lips. He has a memory of saving Etain from Senna suddenly,and turns to her,kissing her softly. She is surprised at first,and laughs gently.  
  
We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant  
It feels good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there  
  
Etain softly moans into Christophers mouth as the kiss continues,her love and desire for the man causing a pain in her heart,for she had also fallen in love with her husband as well in these past 2 years,and had bore him a child and was about to have another.  
But she just surrendered herself to Chris' care for the time being,and with a blush he pulls away and they keep walking.  
  
When you are with me  
I'm free  
I'm careless  
I believe  
Above all the others  
We'll fly  
This brings tears  
To my eyes  
My Sacrifce  
  
Suddenly April,Jalil and David showed up,waving at them. They all seemed happy to see these two back together,and that made Etain a little more at ease. The others started joining them.  
  
I just want to say hello again(x2)  
  
And so they walk with Etain back to her and her husband's palace. All the while smiling and laughing and having a great time.  
  
When you are with me  
I'm free  
I'm careless  
I believe  
Above all the others  
We'll fly  
This brings tears  
To my eyes  
My Sacrifce  
  
I just want to say hello again  
  
As the outro guitar plays Etain and Christopher are heard saying "I love you",then a heart appears on a blackening screen that is red,white,and blue. Under it reads "Dedicated to all the love that was split apart on 9\11. In time you will all get to say hello again." 


End file.
